Ume and Izumi Mori
"We'll sparkle in the sun together!" Ume and Izumi Mori 'are twin idols attending Dream Academy. They were inspired to become idols after noticing a lack of twin, or even sister idols in the world. Well that, and they really had no other talents then dancing and had hoped to hone their singing skills. The twins do not have a specific brand they use, instead they use the exact same coord, but in alternate color schemes, for example, the Sparkling Noir and Sparkling Green coords from Futuring Girl. Appearance As they are twins, they both look the same except for their eyes. They both have fair skin and are slightly shorter then average with childish bodies. They have medium length, pale/milky blue hair with some worn down and the rest of it pulled into ringlet-style ponytails on the right side of their head. Ume has orange eyes while Izumi has yellow eyes, but they carry contacts of their sisters eye color in case they need to disguise themselves as each other. Personality Ume and Izumi are mostly the same, a pair of cheeky girls who are usually very energetic and excited for any little thing. Sometimes their imagination can be carried away, and they may like to prank people now and then, but they're generally well behaved girls. Ume secretly holds a desire to seperate a little from Izumi but keeps it a secret, since Izumi is pretty clingy and doesn't take being told that she may be holding Ume back when people try to insist they can get her to listen. However, they both can be childish now and then and refuse to perform if they can't do it together. Likes: Taking naps together, teasing people with rare photo ops (they're twins so they use it to an advantage), dancing games, cooking and photography (Ume), origami and nail design (Izumi). Dislikes: Scary things (ghost talk, horror movies), when people automatically assume they are troublesome. History Coords As said, the twins do not have a set brand. They do both have the school coords though, Ume using "Cotton Stage" and "Cotton Torte", while Izumi uses "Powder Stage" and "Powder Torte". Usually the twins will only use coords that come in alternate colors/has a matching partner/set. *Sky (Izumi) and Sweet (Ume) Restaurant *Rainbow-Colored (Ume) and Water-Colored (Izumi) Macaroon *Aqua Lace (Izumi) and Valentine Style (Ume) *Angely Bear (Ume) and Leaf Bear (Izumi). *Feminine (Ume) and Feminine Mint (Izumi). *Sweets House (Ume) and Ribbon House (Izumi). *Aqua Swan (Izumi) and Pink swan (Ume). *Sweet Decoration (Ume) and Sweet Choco Mint (Izumi). *Twinkle Angel (Ume) and Twinkle Blue (Izumi). *Pilot Girl (Izumi) and Lucky Pilot (Ume). *Sparkling Noire (Ume) and Sparkling Green (Izumi). *Black Future (Ume) and Sky Blue (Izumi). *Ageha Red (Ume) and Ageha Emerald (Izumi). *Miya Military (Ume) and Hime Military (Izumi). *Glitter Rose (Ume) and Glitter Violet (Izumi). *Nocturne (Ume) and Purple Nocturne (Izumi). *Pinky Funky (Ume) and Funky Blue (Izumi). *Pinkish (Ume) and Cotton Colored (Izumi). *Tomboy (Ume) Sky-Colored (Izumi). *Block Check/Mono Block (Ume) and Blue Block Check (Izumi). *British (Ume) and British Blue (Izumi). *Striped Trench (Ume) and Blue Trench (Izumi). *Fairy Tail (Ume) and Blue Fairy (Izumi). *Flower Pirouette (Izumi) and Pink Pirouette (Ume). *Daisy Fairy (Ume) and Iris Fairy (Izumi). *Princess Dream (Ume) and Princess Fresh (Izumi). *Step Magician (Ume) and Rhythm Magician (Izumi). *Retro Orange (Ume) and Retro Flower (Izumi). *Pony Land (Ume) and Sky Pony Land (Izumi). *Variety Tile (Ume) and Variety Yellow (Izumi). *Scheherazade Rose (Ume) and Scheherazade (Izumi). *Mermaid Jewel (Izumi) and Mermaid Coral (Ume). *Party Queen (Ume) and Summer Party (Izumi). *Treasure Map (Izumi) and its red variant (Ume). *Funny Devil (Izumi) and Hot Devil (Ume). *Pink Jumping (Ume) and Jumping (Izumi). *Leaf Stripe (Izumi) and Blue Self Stripe (Ume). *Earth Vibration (Izumi) and Blue Vibration (Ume). *Sweet Twins and Bitter Twins Unique Coords *Pop Angel Devil *Sweet Spicy Drops Songs Quotes Name Etymology '''Ume '- Plum '''Izumi - Fountain, spring 'Mori '- Forest Triva *Both twins can be won over/manipulated if given filled buns or donuts. *Another, secret way to tell them apart is the fact that Ume tends to use the pink, purple, or red variants of coords while Izumi uses blue or green. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Twins